ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension
'Ben 10: Across the 23rd Dimension '''is the third and fourth episode of Season 2 in Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Plot ''We go to Ben 23's bedroom in Dimension 23. He is sweaty and moves from the one side of his bed to the other. (Ben 23; dream): What's this? The Hero Watch latches on his left arm. Ben 23 tries to get it off, to no avail. He pops up the faceplate and transforms into Feedback. (Feedback): Ah! I'm a monster! I'm a monster! He runs randomly until he stops and sits to the ground. (Feedback): I can't go to Grandpa like this. He'll freak out! (Max, from a distance): Ben! Ben! Where are you? (Feedback): Oh, no. He's close! Suddenly, the Hero Watch beeps and Feedback reverts back to Ben. (Ben 23): Phew! I'm me again! The ground starts to shake and Ben falls down. (Ben 23, rubbing his head): What's that? A giant drone destroys some trees and stands in front of Ben. He activates its scanner and locks-in into the Hero Watch. Max appears next to Ben. (Max): Ben, get away from there! The robot shoots several laser blasts, but Granpa Max, pushes Ben away. The latter watches in horror. (Ben 23): Grandpa! No! Ben 23 wakes up. The sun had just risen. (Ben 23): Another nightmare. He gets up and climbs down the stairs. A blue robot comes close to him. (Blue Robot): Good morning, sir. Shall I bring you the usual breakfast? (Ben 23): Good morning, Alfred. Yes, two gyros. Alfred brings him two gyros, which Ben 23 devours with ease. (Alfred): I have to inform you, though, that you should consume more nutricious food. (Ben 23): Don't worry. Now, let's see what's on TV. He opens his TV and it plays a cartoon. He switches it to a talk show and then to breking news. It shows a house that is on fire. (News Reporter): The firefighters haven't managed to evacuate all the residents of this building. (Man): My daughter is in there. Please, somebody help! Ben 23 closes the TV. (Ben 23): It's gyro time! He transforms. (Speedraptor): Speedraptor! He runs away and arrives at the burning building in seconds. (Man): Ben 23! My daughter Madison is in there. (Speedraptor): I got in under control. He transforms. (Barnacle Man): Barnacle Man! He shoots water at the windows of the building. (Firefighter): Don't! You will make the building even more unstable! (Barnacle Man): Agh, fine. He enters the building and avoids some fallen debris. He soon locates Madison, terrified, in a corner. (Barnacle Man): I'm here to rescue you. (Madison): I-I want my daddy! (Barnacle Man): I'll bring you to him in no time. He tries to grab her, but she pulls back. (Barnacle Man): Don't be afraid of me. He reverts. (Ben 23): See? I am a human like you. The floor starts to shake. (Ben 23): We gotta hurry. Come. He takes her and runs, while dodging the flames around him. After a lot of effort, he gets her out and coughs repeatedly. Her dad takes her. (Man): Thank you! How can I ever repay you? (Ben 23, coughing): I was just doing my job. Reporters surround him. (Reporter 1): Tell us. How did you save her? (Reporter 2): Which alien did you use? (Ben 23): No comments. He transforms into Speedraptor and runs away. He arrives at his house and reverts. He enters and he sees Tetrax standing at the hall. (Tetrax): Azmuth wants to see you. (Ben 23): No training? Alright! Tetrax walks away and Ben 23 follows him. The former presses a button behind Ben 23's portrait and a secret door opens. They enter in a white room, with lots of computers and training dolls. Azmuth jumps on a keyboard and faces Ben. (Ben 23): So, um, why did you call me, exactly? (Azmuth): I saw the news. (Ben 23): And? (Azmuth): I believe you are now ready. Give me the Omnitrix. (Ben 23): My Hero Watch? Why? (Azmuth): Trust me, Tennyson. The Hero Watch decouples from Ben 23 and falls to the ground. (Ben 23): I still don't understand. (Azmuth, sighing): Your human intelligence hasn't figured it out yet? (Ben 23): What? (Azmuth): For goodness sake, look at your wrist! Ben looks at his wrist and sees a blue version of the Ultimatrix. (Ben 23): Wow! A Super Awesome Hero Watch! (Azmuth): It's called the Ultimatrix and it has several more functions than the original one. (Ben 23, rotating the faceplate): Looks the same to me. (Azmuth): I'll let you figure it out by yourself. He takes the Hero Watch and teleports away. A blue liquid-like substance is left behind, but is unnoticed by either Ben or Tetrax, and slips away. Sevenseven approaches Ben. (Sevenseven): Fgkjgkj! (Tetrax): He means 'training time'! (Ben 23): Oh man! We go to Ben 10's dimension. Ben as Shocksquatch, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are fighting Trumbipulor. (Trumbipulor): Mess with Trumbipulor, you get the tusks! (Kevin): No peatuts for you! He absorbs the pavement and kicks him. Rook shoots with his Proto-Tool Mark 3 and Shocksquatch punches him. (Shocksquatch): So, what's exactly your plan? Eating peanuts, growing super large and then what? (Trumbipulor): Then I'll, I'll... (Gwen): You don't really have a plan, right? (Trumbipulor): I don't need a plan! He charges at her, but she creates a shield in front of her. Shocksquatch grabs him from behind and electrifies him. Rook shoots a net, that covers him. (Trumbipulor): I will stomp you! (Shocksquatch): Good luck with that. He reverts back to Ben. (Ben): I'll go grab a smoothie, if you don't mind. (Rook): The nearest Mr. Smoothy is 2 miles away. (Ben): Well, in that case...Omnitrix 1.5, call the Tenn-Speed. (Kevin): What's that? Your bi- The Tenn-Speed arrives on scene and Kevin is shocked. (Kevin): Where did you find that babe? (Ben): I built it as Jury Rigg from Rook's truck. (Kevin): That explains the awesome-err I mean it's good. (Gwen): Kevin! (Kevin): What is it? (Gwen): You are supposed to take me to the prom. (Kevin): Oh yeah, about that. Coming! They leave. Rook puts Trumbipulor in the Proto-TRUK. (Ben): See you later. (Rook): Of course, Ben-Dude. (Ben): Stop saying that! He sits on the Tenn-Speed and is engulfed by a motorbike outfit. He starts the engine and rides away, with the song 'Born to be Wild' playing on the background. (Ben): It feels good to be me! He accelerates and rides through the desert. He soon reaches a Mr. Smoothy store. (Ben, sitting on a chair): Things are pretty boring lately. An employee gives him two lamb favored smoothies. (Ben): Thanks. He drinks and burps. (Ben): Oops. I need to control myself. Several teenage girls see Ben and pull cameras out of their bags. (Ben): Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing? (Fan 1): Taking photos of you of course! (Fan 2): Liz won't believe me when I upload this pictures to Twitbook! (Ben): Better get going. He attempts to transform, but the Omnitrix 1.5 beeps strangely and shuts down. (Ben): What the-? He slaps it repeatedly, while the girls take pictures of him. (Ben): Don't do this too me now! I am going to be humiliated in the entire globe. (Fan 3): Transform into Echo Echo! (Fan 4): No! Four Arms! (Fan 1): I want Upchuck! (Fan 2): Fasttrack! (Ben): Relax! My watch is glitching! He slaps it again and the alien selection screen appears. However, it is missing some icons and has one alien available. (Ben): No way I'm turning into that one! (Fans): Show us some aliens now! (Ben): What sacrifices I make for the greater good. He transforms. (Molestache): Molestache! That didn't sound right. Molestache is engulfed by camera flashes. (Molestache): Um, bye now! (Fans): Wait! Don't leave! Molestache sits on the Tenn-Speed, but it is too big for him. He tries to reach the helm to no avail. The girls run towards him. (Molestache): If I get safe and sound out of this, I will tidy my room every day! He starts the engine and grabs the helm the last moment. The song 'Born to be Wild' plays again, as Molestache escapes from the fangirls. (Molestache): Oh, yeah! Nobody messes with Ben 10! The Tenn-Speed stops moving. Molestache tries to start the engine again, to no avail. (Molestache): I hate you, universe! He transforms. (Upgrade): Upgrade! He merges with the Tenn-Speed Cycle, riding far away from the fans. In the meantime, in Dimension 23, the liquid substance starts absorbing some electrical circuits and becomes more solid-like. The amorphous creature hacks one door and enters. He absorbs one control panel and becomes completely solid, resembling Malware's second form, but being blue. He sees a device at the end of the room and head towards it. (Upgrade): I love you, universe! Major Events *Ben 23, Tetrax-23, Sevenseven-23 and Azmuth-23 make their first reappearances. *Feedback, Speedraptor and Barnacle Man make their first appearances. *Trumbipulor makes his first reappearance. *Ben 23 acquires the Ultimatrix (Super Awesome Hero Watch). *Molestache makes his first reappearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) (first reappearance) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Tetrax Shard (Dimension 23) (first reappearance) *Sevenseven (Dimension 23) (first reappearance) *Azmuth (Dimension 23) (first reappearance) Aliens Used By Ben 10 *Shocksquatch *Molestache (first reappearance) *Upgrade By Ben 23 *Feedback (first appearance; dream only) *Speedraptor (first appearance; x2) *Barnacle Man (first appearance) Villains *Trumbipulor (first reappearance) Trivia *This episode is dedicated to Ulti. Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Season 2 Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Specials Category:Ultra3000